


It's Not About That

by tomachan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomachan/pseuds/tomachan
Summary: Lovino breaks a mug and has a small anxiety attack, Antonio comes in to help, and they talk it out like healthy adults.Secret Santa gift for my Spamano Secret Santa!
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	It's Not About That

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not good at hurt comfort, but I did my best!

It only took a mug falling and shattering all over the kitchen floor for Lovino, much like the ceramic, to break. He stood there for a silent moment before his body shook with anger. This had just been the straw to break the camel’s back of all of the stupid things that had happened to him today. His fists curled up, and his nails dug into the softness of his palms. Lovino let out a long, low whine, and it quickly turned into a loud scream that resonated throughout the house.

Antonio tripped over his feet as he ran over to see what happened, his hand stopping himself from slipping onto the shard-filled floor. He carefully looked on the floor while making his way over to the shorter man.

“What’s wrong? What happened?” Antonio asked him, caressing the other’s face. His tears were cascading down and onto his hands.

Lovino released and clenched his hands repeatedly, “The mug broke.”

The taller looked around their feet at the mess and took a breath, calming himself from the anxiety that was crawling through him, “My love, it is just a cup. We can clean it up-“

“It’s broken!” his voice boomed throughout the kitchen, emotion all throughout his tone.

“And we can clean it up. We have five of the same one; don’t worry yourself on this,” Antonio took his hand in his own.

Lovino swiped it back, “Don’t touch me!”

“Lovino, it’s just a mug!” Antonio’s voice raised a little more to get him to get it through his head.

Lovino’s knees almost gave way, as he threw his arms out in front of him to make him understand, “I broke it! I just ruin everything I touch!”

Antonio’s eyes scanned over the other man, seeing pain in his eyes and in the waver of his voice. His face was red, covered in tears, and he was sniffling every few seconds.

“It’s not just about the mug, is it?” he reasoned at Lovino in a soft tone, worry making its way across his face.

His hands raked through his hair and closed his eyes tightly. After a moment, he took a shaky breath and shook his head to signal no to the other. Antonio nodded, taking a moment to let the other breathe before Lovino opened his eyes again.

“How long has it been since you’ve last taken a nap?” Antonio took Lovino’s hand into his own, and this time, he was granted permission to keep it.

Lovino looked over at the counter, trying to ignore his sentence entirely, “I should clean this up…”

“My dear,” he offered, giving a squeeze to his hand. “We’ll clean it up after a good rest, yes?”

The other took a shaky sigh and nodded, knowing it was probably in his best interest. Antonio nodded and led them cautiously through the shards and up to the staircase. As they scaled the stairs, Antonio was given a light squeeze of his hand in response, as a silent thank you. They made their way into the bedroom they both shared; Antonio led the other onto the bed and squeezed in after him, and he gave him space.

“Is touch okay?” Antonio offered with his arms open.

Lovino nodded and gave out a small, “I could use a hug, I think.”

Antonio wrapped his arms around the smaller’s torso and kissed the top of his head, nose ruffling his hair. Lovino’s arms snuck their way around his body, hugging him back, as he wiggled closer until they were chest to chest. His sniffles died down slowly, and he could breathe again without any shaking in his ribs and lungs.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Antonio gave after a bit of silence filled with their slowed down breathing.

Lovino shook his head, nuzzling into the comfort of his partner’s chest, “It was just a lot of little things today. I just feel like I’m not good, I’m not a good person.”

Antonio nodded, putting his chin on top of the Italian’s head.

“I understand,” he said after a moment. Another moment passed. “You’re not broken.”

“It feels like it sometimes,” he murmured into his chest.

Antonio nodded, “I will never think you are.”

“Thank you.”

They took a moment to enjoy the other’s presence. Antonio grabbed an oversized, fluffy comforter from the side of the bed and put it over the both of them.

“I love you, you know?” Antonio whispered to him.

Lovino gave a small laugh, “I know.”

The rest of the night was filled with unhurried breathing, synchronizing together after a bit of time, and they both fell into a deep sleep. The broken shards would later be cleaned up by the both of them later on tomorrow morning, and they would have a lovely breakfast together. For that night, however, any thoughts of broken things were placed aside.


End file.
